Galvajin Lightblade
The family of Brokenblade Once proud Highbourne, they studied magic, and practiced battle magic. Not much is known of them other than the history that follows the Highbourne, having been exiled to the Eastern Kingdoms. Helping found Quel'thalas, and the surrounding cities. They were also named after a very famous ancestor who had struck down an enemy with a broken blade, winning his right to continue his line. Upon finding the Light, the large family of Brokenblade changed their name to Lightshield. They swore their life to the practice of Priesthood. From then on, they lived in churches and upheld the Lights name, becoming nomads. Traveling Lordaeron and lending aid where they could, or helping spread the word of the Light. When the Second War came along however, several of the Lightshields began training as Paladins. The Second War This brought on the name of Lightblade to those who did become Paladins. They were no longer required to practice as their brothers and sisters did, but they focused on their military capability. They were still believers in the Light and relied on the Lightshields to guide them in times of uncertainty. It was then that the family had a schism. The twins that lead them, Galvajin Lightshield and Zayon Lightshield began to have problems. Zayon believed that those who were becoming paladins should leave their clan, having forsaken the original purpose of their change. Galvajin did not wish to see the schism end in such a way, so he became a paladin himself. He was practiced with the sword and shield, as most of his people were. Training to become a Paladin, he assured the Lightblade's spot in his clan. Zayon did not agree to this, but could not deny that his brother had just as much claim to the leadership as he did. The Return Home The Lightblades and Lightshields found an island just off the coast of Quel'thalas and grew their family, inducting those outside the island as long as they married, and agreed to the terms of being in the family. Becoming nearly reclusive and forming different views of how the Light should be used, the clans finished the First and Second war, before shutting themselves off. While Galvajin led the Lightblades in battle, Zayon stayed behind and led the clans from the island. Zayon soon found he was not a fit leader alone. He led the clans to plague and strife on the island. Galvajin returned to a broken home. His brother lying on his death bed, Galvajin had no choice but to lead his people in to the future. They rejoined the world as the Old God C'thun threatned the world, and then the return of the Legion. (BC: Start of Character History.) The Crusade Then came the Lich King, and the clans joined the Argent Crusade, helping where they could once again. After the fall of the Lich King, Galvajin no longer had purpose for his people. So they fell into mercenary work, only to keep his home and people on their feet. Galvajin soon found a Ranger-Lady that sought to bring her people a better place in the Alliance. He became her Oathsworn, and until this day his people guard her with their lives. The Life in the Highguard Galvajin remains faithful and stalwart at Aeriyth's side to this day. In this order, he met his first wife, Rhea Lightblade, which bore him twins. During a year on hiatus to tend to his family and lands, Galvajin and Rhea saw their different ways. Galvajin to his honor and Duty, and Rhea to their family. The separation of the two led Galvajin and his clans through the Dark Portal again. Spending nearly months apart from the main group of the Highguard, the clans built their own fort, and started exploring in the lower region of Shattrath. Finally, as things began to stabilize for the Alliance and Horde, comms soon came online again. The attack on the Outpost was heavy and very deadly. The Iron Horde orcs were soon turned away by reinforcements from the Highguard. Once again by his Charge's side, Galvajin grew in the ranks of the Highguard once more very soon becoming part of it's governing body. The Convocation. This is when he met his second wife, Dal'itha Lightblade who on the 30th of August in (2015 will do proper date later) bore him yet another set of twins. Raelya Aeriyth Lightblade and Baelen Valkirn Lightblade. Category:Characters Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Category:Knights